wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay/Archive 3
The coyote introduced himself as Sunset, and at once, Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes. How was this canine able to speak the tongue of a feline? Sunset narrowed his eyes as well, much sharper than the great leader had. "I'm hear to send you a warning, cat. These swamps do not belong to you and your petty little 'Clan', they belong to me and my fellow packmates. I'm only giving you a fair warning." The coyote rolled a pebble with his paw. "In two days, me and my two friends shall visit again. And if you and your little kitty friends aren't gone by then...." He crushed the pebble with his paw. "We'll make you fluffy-paws vanish from his planet altogether."Silverstar 15:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe gaped upon seeing a coyote in the camp. Gossip had already began and she had heard it could speak cat. She padded by Hiddenstar's den and sat down, curling her tail around her paws, in case it attacked the leader, and the fact she was dying to know how this would exffect the Clan. ~Patchfeather~ 16:52, July 19, 2016 (UTC) He was muscular and intidmiating, but that didn't mean he was all brawn. Oh no, Hiddenstar could be a sly one when he wanted. "Fine, this territory isn't worth the trouble anyways." The coyote nodded in approval, although disliking the fact that the leader had insulted his home. "We'll be back in two days." With that, the canine slithered out of the willow tree and exited the camp.Silverstar 16:57, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe's gaze followed the fox, her chin jutting out, and her eyes ferice until he disappeared out the entrace. "What happened?" she asked, not realizing she had spoken out loud. What had that mange-ridden creature been doing here? If it so much touch any of the Clan... oh she would not be happy. ~Patchfeather~ 17:06, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The leader did not answer immediately, rather called for his deputy. "Swampgator," Hiddenstar had began, his eyes darkening before he spoke, "ready the warriors for battle in two days."Silverstar 17:07, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Why?" Whitetoe's head snapped away from the entrance to look at the leader and deputy. ~Patchfeather~ 17:11, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "This 'Sunset' has a pack, and they think this swamp is theirs." Hiddenstar flexed his claws. "They're coming back in two days to make sure that we're gone. And well, this is our home, so they can suck it."Silverstar 17:16, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe's fiery eyes darkened. How dare those stupid mutts come in here and tell them what to do. "They won't dare take our territory," Not with me. ''"Are we attacking them, or waiting until the two days?" ~Patchfeather~ 17:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) "Because we can't risk walking into a pack we know nothing about, we'll wait for them." Hiddenstar watched Swampgator gather warriors and address them. "He said he's taking his friends with him, so if we can kill of this pack's Alpha when he comes into our camp...they'll be in a confused and terrified frenzy, and should leave us alone."'Silverstar' 17:22, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded, flexing her claws in and out. ---- Jumpstrike kneaded the ground in fear and excitement. ---- Morningwing hadn't even noticed what was going on until now. "A pack?" ~Patchfeather~ 17:27, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar padded out of the warriors' den, Willowspirit close behind her. "I don't want to fight" Willowspirit complained from behind the white she-cat. Bouldersnow, meanwhile, was eyeing up Willowspirit... as he'd developed a crush on her. Oops. --look me in the eye 20:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Palefang sat apart from the others with her family, Flyshade and Talltail. "Why do you suppose their here?" Palefang asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|Hiddenstar glanced over at Morningwing in slight surprise, finally realizing that he was back. "Oh, Morningwing, welcome back! Yes, coyotes, like their wolf-friends, are pack animals. Although, they usually hunt alone rather than in a pack."'Silverstar' 01:08, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Palefang grinned. ''Good! She'd defend her home with pride. The brown mink warrior stood before glancing around, the prey pile was small and if they were to battle soon she'd need to hunt. With that she disappeared out of camp. Silence filled the air outside of camp and was rather creepy. Sighing with courage, the young warrior made her way through the swamp glancing every few steps she took. No matter what she showed the warrior was actually scared out of her fur. — "What are we doing until then?" Morningwing asked. Hunting and making the camp stronger, he assumed. [[User:Patchfeather14|~Patchfeather~ 16:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Talltail was growing worried as nobody had seen Palefang in hours. The brown mink however sauntered in with a large trout. — [[User:Minkclaw|(Cats are getting kidnapped now) Camp was silent that night, too silent. Shorepebble was on guard duty even she saw them, but before she could sound the alarm, she was tackled, pinned, and taken.Silverstar 18:16, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike was out for a little night hunting. He jerked his head up when he heard a splash in the marsh, but before he could see what it was, something hit him in the head, then everything was black. ~Patchfeather~ 22:33, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Palefang was sleeping just inside the camp entrance and jerked awake only to be knocked out with a solid paw. — [[User:Minkclaw|(whoops, that was supposed to be Foggy...ah, whatever, Shore can get taken instead) What felt like hours later, Hiddenstar suddenly awoke with a jolt. Something...something felt off, something had happened. He pushed his way out of the den, being greeted by the warm rising sun, but he did not respond, rather he gazed around his camp before striding forward and glancing around. Just what was wrong?Silverstar 00:26, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang awoke to darkness. That's all she could see. Meanwhile back in camp, Talltail and Flyshade were growing very worried about the sudden disappearance of their sister. It wasn't like her. — [[User:Minkclaw|"Hiddenstar, Hiddenstar, this is terrible, this is very very very bad!" From basically out of nowhere, Swampgator came barreling into his leader's side, eyes round with terror and panic. "H-Hiddenstar, it's my sister, she's gone! Shorepebble was on guard duty, and now she's gone!!"Silverstar 23:34, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade glanced up feeling frustration. "It's not just Shorepebble," the tabby and white molly said struggling to control her anger. "Palefang is gone too. Hiddenstar you talked with her just a few days before." — [[User:Minkclaw|Hiddenstar lashed his tail. "Yes, and I've talked to plenty of other cats yesterday." He replied tensely, in no mood for being interrupted. The black-and-silver leader quickly turned to his deputy. "Get a group of cats to check inside of camp for any missing cats, and organize a patrol to track Shorepebble's scent. Two cats going missing at once isn't a usual thing, if they're to be kidnapped, they'll be kidnapped by the same thing, and thus Shorepebble's trail will lead you to Palefang."Silverstar 04:10, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade narrowed her eyes, her pale green eyes met her brother's. "Maybe we can look for her." She suggested to the tabby and white tom. — "Cats going missing?" Birdsoar echoed, the black-faced she-cat emerging from the warriors' den sleepily. "...That's weird." She stretched as she exited, before grooming her sleep-ruffled pelt. ---- Willowspirit coughed as she looked at Hiddenstar in interest. --[[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 07:11, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Dewpaw and Minnowpaw had just heard about Shorepebble and Palefang's disappearances and it didn't sound good. "Suppose it was those coyotes," Minnowpaw whispered. "Come on," Dewpaw said turning to head back into the den. Minnowpaw nodded before following her littermate silently. Roseheart felt her chest constrict in fear. "Who would do this?" She asked herself. She had heard her daughters conversation and if had been one of them she had no clue what she'd do. — Whitetoe pricked her ears. If two were missing more could be. She looked into the warriors den. Everyone was out listening to Hiddenstar at the moment. But Jumpstrike wasn't among them, and he wasn't in the den. She trotted quickly back to the cats'. "Is Jumpstrike on patrol? he's not here or in his nest," [[User:Patchfeather14|~Patchfeather~ 13:01, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator shook his head. "That makes three missing...Stormrage, Whitetoe, and Talltail, I need you three to find Jumpstrike, Shorepebble, and Palefang." He nodded to the three warriors, confident that they were strong enough to tackle whatever challenge they had to face. He then turned to Roseheart, Willowspirit, Morningwing, and Dusktiger. "I need you four to search camp for anyone else who may be missing." Hiddenstar suddenly stepped forward. "Wait. Stormrage, Talltail, and Whitetoe, visit Foggysky and Flameheart before you go...I've a feeling this may be a long journey."Silverstar 16:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded and padded over to the medicine den. ~Patchfeather~ 18:59, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage followed, glancing back at the deputy. He pitied the tom, for who knew what state they'd find his beloved sister in.Silverstar 19:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (Foggysky is still in camp, right?) Morningwing went to check the apprentices den. No one missing there. ~Patch< span style="font-family:Segoe Script;font-size:15px;text-shadow:lime 1px 1px 2px;">feather~ 19:54, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Talltail flattened his ears before casting a glance at his other sister. She seemed to be rather angry. Flyshade wasn't really upset about not being chosen for the search parties. "What about me?" She asked the leader flattening her ears. Roseheart made her search quick before making her way back to her mate. "I don't think there's anyone else that's missing. Why do you suppose their gone?" She murmured. — [[User:Minkclaw|(yeah) Stormrage poked his head into the medicine cat den, looking around. "Foggysky, you in here?" He took a few steps forward, and the blind apprentice bolted forward with herbs, only to crash into the warrior and fall backwards. "Ah, Stormrage, I-I'm so sorry!" She shook her head, trying to find the herbs she dropped, but the warrior helped her find them and nudged them over. "It's okay Foggysky, accidents happen. Anyways, we're here for-" "Traveling herbs, I heard. I've got some right here." Hiddenstar retreated into his den, stressed beyond belief. He knew why this happened, and they'd be here soon. Swampgator continued to order cats around, sending out a single hunting patrol with a few extra paws, in case they ran into some trouble.Silverstar 22:58, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe lapped up the bitter herbs. "Thanks, Foggysky," she meowed, and retreated back into the main camp. She spotted Morningwing and called him over. "Has the whole camp been searched?" she asked. Morningwing nodded. "No one else is missing." Whitetoe let out a realived sigh. "Good." ~Patchfeather~ 23:12, July 30, 2016 (UTC) The blind she-cat nodded before her fogged eyes clouded with worry. "Good luck to you all. Make sure you eat before you leave, those herbs can upset your stomach if you don't." Stormrage nodded to the she-cat as he walked out. "Eat? Hah, noooo problem!"Silverstar 23:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe grabbed a vole and quickly ate it. "So have you any idea where we shall go?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:19, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage snagged a squirrel off the pile for himself, and gobbled it down quickly, as if he hadn't eaten in moons. "We'll track Shorepebble's scent, since hers will be the easiest to find. She was on guard duty last night."Silverstar 23:22, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded. "I have a feeling they are together, at least I really hope they are." ~Patchfeather~ 23:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby nodded. "I do too...and I think..." He trailed off, feeling Hiddenstar's gaze on his pelt. He turned his head to look at the leader, who held his gaze before eventually walking off. He knew too. "...we're going to have a big surprise waiting for us."Silverstar 23:28, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded grimly. "I hope they are okay... do you think it is the coyotes who did this?" ~Patchfeather~ 23:31, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage blinked. "Oh, they're coyotes?" He derped, he had thought they were foxes. Ah, oh well, same thing, both were canines. He cleared his throat, embarrassed in himself. "But yes, I do think the coyotes decided to hold them...ransom."Silverstar 23:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) "Probably to get us to leave," Whitetoe snorted. "I'll maul them." ~Patchfeather~ 23:42, July 30, 2016 (UTC) The dark tom nodded before stretching out lazily. "Yeah...we'll skin 'em alive..." He yawned and then shook out his pelt. "But we best get going, so we can have energy to skin 'em." (They'll have a seperate journey page, while StrC fight the coyotes once they attack the camp)Silverstar 00:09, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded. She got to her paws. "Let's go," she mewed and began to lead the way out of camp. ---- Shimmertail led her apprentice Featherpaw into camp, both carrying a bird. They put their catches on the fresh-kill pile. "Go ahead and get some rest, you did well today," Shimmertail purred to the light tabby. Featherpaw nodded, butting her head to Shimmertail's as she left. Shimmertail and Featherpaw had a close bond, they were like sisters. ~Patchfeather~ 01:16, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar sat beside Swampgator, attempting to comfort worried deputy who fretted over his lost sister. But it seemed that he could not comfort his deputy, so he gave up and left. Silverstar 01:27, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade sat down outside the warriors den. She had been pondering why he'd been so snappy about the conversation with Palefang. He knee she liked him right? — [[User:Minkclaw|Swampgator sulked by himself near the warriors den, paws tucked under his chest. Foggysky could detect his great sadness, and was growing worried.Silverstar 02:00, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Shimmertail picked a vole off the fresh-kill pile and ate. She hoped the missing cats would return soon. --- Morningwing lazily dabbed a paw in the snow. The Gathering was soon, and he wondered if Hiddenstar would mention the missing cats and coytes. Probably not. That may make the Clan look weak. ~Patchfeather~ 20:11, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Although he knew that Foggysky couldn't see, Swampgator couldn't shake the feeling that Foggysky was watching him, and obviously concerned. Flattening his ears, the deputy shifted away and into the warrior's den to hide.Silverstar 21:16, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing decided to go hunting. He brought down a squirrel on some firmer ground. He found himself facing where RockClan was, many, many tail-lengths away. Something about the thought of his old Clan made his paws itched to race back there and forget about everything that happened, and be an apprentice again, with Wolfstar, Riverpaw, Dewbramble... Winterkit, all of them there again. Darkfrost trekked through the marshes, though she had been living within them for seasons now, she still hated the wet stickiness of it. She was looking for some marigold; she hadn't been sent by the medicine cats, but thought it would be a very good idea, if something happened with the coyotes. She breathed in the crisp winter air. It was warmer today; it was to be Newleaf soon. The thought made her brighten a bit. StormClan would still be here, in the marshes, with new kits, warriors, apprentices... not driven out, homeless. ~Patchfeather~ 21:41, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Swampgator was still sulking greatly, so Hiddenstar ended up taking over his duties as well. Nobody could blame the poor deputy, losing his sister out of the blue, and for all he knew...she could've been torn to pieces by the coyotes. "Dusktiger, I need you to take another group of warriors out for training today."Silverstar 22:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing padded back to camp, and was just padding into camp when he heard Hiddenstar. "May I join?" he asked his brother, trotting over. --- Featherpaw picked her way over to Hiddenstar. She had never really spoken dirctly to him before, and she shuffled her paws at the thought of speaking right to the Clan's leader. "I-is there anything I could - can do?" she stammered quietly. ~Patchfeather~ 23:06, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger pricked his ears in interest. "Heck yeah you can!"---- Hiddenstar gazed down at the little apprentice, and frowned slightly. He couldn't risk throwing apprentices out into the swamp with the coyotes about, for they were the future of the Clan. "Contact your mentor and ask them about helping build up camp. It's important that it's as strong as possible."Silverstar 23:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Featherpaw nodded and scampered off to find Shimmertail. She for some reason felt like she was in trouble, but tried to hide it as she found Shimmertail eating a starling. "Hi, Featherpaw. You look like you've just been slapped in the face," the smoke tabby remarked. Ignoring that, Featherpaw went into the subject. "Is there something I can do to help make the camp stronger?" Shimmertail stuided her paws for a moment in thought. "Perhaps you should join Dusktiger's training patrol? you should keep you battle skills sharp if a battle comes." Featherpaw nodded, and padded over to Dusktiger. "Shimmertail said to join your patrol," she said simply. ~Patchfeather~ 23:23, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar retreated into his den to think, or rather, pace. He would likely join a hunting patrol later today, to get some good blood flowing into his brain.---- Dusktiger blinked in surprise as he glanced at the apprentice. "Oh, alright then. Will she be tagging along?" Surely Shimmertail would train as well, seeing that Featherpaw was her apprentice.Silverstar 00:52, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Featherpaw looked back to Shimmertail, who had finished her fresh-kill and was now cleaning the old bedding out of the nursery. "I don't think she will..." she murmured, finding it a bit strange her mentor was doing apprentice tasks, while her own apprentice went training. "I know most of the moves though, I just got to keep in shape." ~Patchfeather~ 01:19, August 10, 2016 (UTC) The dark tabby warrior let out a sigh before turning away. "Alright then, let's head out."Silverstar 01:23, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing followed his brother, while Featherpaw hanged a few fox-lengths behind. ~Patchfeather~ 01:33, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger walked in his usual quick and bouncy gait, humming to himself as he went along. "Let's train some place with less...mud."---- Swampgator let out a mental sigh, happy that Hiddenstar was willing to take over his duties for the time being. He worried about his sister constantly, and he knew that as soon as he saw a coyote...well, they wouldn't last very long.Silverstar 14:09, August 11, 2016 (UTC) "Great," Morningwing agreed. He couldn't picture trianing in the mud... "You don't think Hiddenstar will mention the coyotes at the Gathering, do you?" ---- Shimmertail noticed Swampgator while she was cleaning up the nursery. She felt sorry for him; she knew the pain of losing a sibling. I hope they find her... along with Jumpstrike and Palefang. They are all good warriors and have so much ahead of them. ~Patchfeather~ 15:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) (NOTE: This is after the Gathering.) Hiddenstar returned from the Gathering, twitching his tail and moving silently without a single word. Something felt...off, like something was going to happen. So he went with his gut, doubling up the guards that night before slinking into his den and going to sleep.---- Swampgator also went to sleep, still worried for his sister. He hardly talked at the Gathering, but either way, he was exhuasted. Thankfully, the guards were cats who were fully rested, those who hadn't gone to the Gathering and had been able to sleep before those who went to the Gathering returned.Silverstar 02:56, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost lay in her nest after the Gathering. She couldn't sleep though. Something felt off, and she could tell her Clanmates noticed too. But another thing was bothering her, she felt sick, having to throw up all the time, and she felt tired all the time. What if she was sick? she remembered the illness that struck RockClan. This couldn't be it though. Well, it was newleaf, all kinds of new things were growing, it was probably just a little bug. ~Patchfeather~ 18:56, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Sparkfrost was on guard duty, and he felt very uneasy. He could feel it too, everyone could. They would come...they would come now. At the flash of a wood-colored pelt, Sparkfrost raised the alarm: "They coyotes, they're here, they're here!!"Silverstar 18:59, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing leaped to his paws, his pelt ruffled from sleep. He swung his head around trying to figure out what was happening. Then the coyote scent hit him. --- Darkfrost scrambled out of her nest, pelt bristling. She spotted the gleaming eyes of one through the camp entrance. She raced past Sparkstorm and hurtled herself onto the coyote, snarling. ~Patchfeather~ 20:26, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm pelted after Darkfrost, his fangs bared as he attacked the coyotes, clinging to the side of one and doing his best to avoid the snapping jaws.---- Dusktiger raised his head in alarm, ears pricked and body tensed. He was ready. He awoke Swampgator and informed him of the coyotes, and the deputy became a monster. His eyes burned with anger, thirsty for revenge, and he lunged at the nearest coyote as soon as he exited camp.Silverstar 20:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing bursted out of the warriors den and pelted for the camp entrance. He skidded to a halt. He twitched his ears rapidly, trying to figure out where coyote noises were coming from, and where cats were. Everything was all jumbled together, he tried scenting, but it was no use. He suddenly realized this was his very first real battle. Panicing, he ran in a circle, just to a coyote who turned, snarling and lunged at him. ~Patchfeather~ 20:35, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar forced his way out of his den, racing from camp and then glancing around for that Sunset guy. They had to take out the leader, only the leader...then, they coyotes would go nuts and be all out of order.Silverstar 20:39, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Featherpaw darted out from under the paws of the coyotes, then found one that wasn't as big as the other ones, attacking Morningwing. Why isn't he fighting it? ''She thought, then shrugged and flew onto it's shoulders, digging her teeth into it's thick fur. ~Patchfeather~ 20:44, August 18, 2016 (UTC) The leader found himself crashing into a small coyote, the canine yelping in surprise before biting at the tom. Hiddenstar pulled away after kicking it in the jaw, searching for Swampgator. He found his deputy with his coat smeared with blood, but the leader couldn't recognize if it was Swampgator's, or a coyote's. "Swampgator! We have to find and target Sunset!"'Silverstar' 20:46, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Featherpaw sent the coyote pelting into the swamp, yelping in fear. "Coward!" she yowled after it. She turned to Morningwing, who was laying on his side, looking dazed. "Are you okay?" she asked, sniffing him, thinking the coyote must have hurt him bad. But there were only a couple of scratchs on his neck. "Fine," he replied, Featherpaw hardly heard him over the battle. "Well go!" she yowled, then turned and went into a larger groups of the creatures. ~Patchfeather~ 20:50, August 18, 2016 (UTC) "No problem, I'll rip his throat out!" Swampgator roared, plowing through the battle to search for the lead coyote, his eyes burning with anger. Hiddenstar followed, while Dusktiger helped Sparkstorm fight a coyote.'Silverstar' 23:06, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Shimmertail fought with a huge brute, with Darkfrost at her side. She kept casting worried glances around between blows, trying to spot Featherpaw. ---- Morningwing, still panicing, hid under a tree root, shivering. He then heard a loud yowl of pain coming from an area that had storng coyote scent. It was Featherpaw! she must be hurt. His paws itched to help her, but he paused before dashing out, too fightening. Another yowl snapped him back to the moment, and he hurtled out of the bush, into a large group of coyotes. ~Patchfeather~ 00:20, August 19, 2016 (UTC) After much angry searching, Swampgator was face to face with Sunset. "You!" He curled his lip, snarling at the coyote with eyes burning with rage, like a pair of wildfires in his skull. "You kidnapped my sister, die, you filth!" He launched himself at the coyote without waiting for a response, struggling with it until he found himself pinned. "Foolish cat, your little sister is probably puppy chow now." "No, I'm not, actually." Swampgator peered behind Sunset, eyes lit with surprise and joy as they settled on the silver tabby, who had finally awakened during the journey. The Quest-ers, they were back!!'Silverstar' 00:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe screeched and lanched into battle with a young coyote. Jumpstrike following. ---- Morningwing's paws brushed the soft fur of Featherpaw, the reek of blood flooded his nose. Suddenly, sharp teeth closed around his neck. He flailed around, and kicked it in the throat. It dropped him, only rake it's sharp claws down his face. ~Patchfeather~ 00:52, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Shorepebble flung herself onto Sunset's back, and the coyote bucked around like a wild stallion, freeing Swampgator who in turn flung himself back onto the leader coyote. Together, they tugged at his fur and bit into his flesh.'Silverstar' 00:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost bit down hard into the flesh of a coyote. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the missing cats and the cats who left on the quest. They were back! -- '''Patch' After a long battle that involved a lot of team work, Shorepebble and Swampgator drove off Sunset, and chased him, Hiddenstar joining in. Eventually, the three cornered the coyote, and after much effort, killed him.Silverstar 01:06, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost was too weak to fight on any longer. A coyotes face loomed in front of her, teeth bared in a snarl. She glared up at it hissing. ---- Morningwing was tossed into a tree by the coyote. His ears and face stung where it had bitten. ~Patchfeather~ 03:12, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "Darkfrost!!" Upon seeing his mate in trouble, Sparkstorm broke free from the coyote he was fighting and charged at the coyote cornering the black she-cat, biting on its tail and tugging with all his might.Silverstar 12:22, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost quickly got to her paws, a little wobbely, and lashed out at the coyote, wanting to help her mate, but her claws hardly touched the fur. ---- Jumpstrike spotted his friend, Morningwing, about to get eaten by a badger. I should save him! ''he thought, then took a flying leap onto the coyote's back, distracting it from the brown tabby. ~Patchfeather~ 13:05, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Palefang joined the fighting cats but once the coyote was killed glanced at Hiddenstar. She hadn't spoken to him since that first day of actually talking to him, her pale blue eyes met the tabby's and she felt what seemed like a flutter of her heart. ''Was she falling for Hiddenstar? She barely knew him! — [[User:Minkclaw|Sparkstorm felt even more powerful once Darkfrost was by his side, and he pushed himself even harder. With his mate, he eventually drove off the coyote. "Darkfrost? Are you alright?"---- Hiddenstar caught his breath, body painful, before he glanced at Swampgator. "Swampgator...I need you...-" "To make sure the Queens and kits are safe in camp?" Swampgator finished for his leader, who nodded his response. The deputy quickly took off, and Hiddenstar turned to Shorepebble, his gaze softening. "You're alright...Wait, where's Stormrage?" Shorepebble shuffled her paws. "...I was unconscious for a majority of...well, everything, but he stayed back to fight off a guard...Hiddenstar, I-I think he's dead."Silverstar 19:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine," Darkfrost panted. "What about you," she added, giving her mates ruddy pelt some studying. ---- Shimmertail looked around for Featherpaw, and spotted her light tabby fur beside Morningwing. She raced over to them. They were both unconscious, blood welled from deep gashes on Morningwing's face and his ears were shredded, Featherpaw's ears were torn, and her eye was swollen. ---- Jumpstrike layed down, panting. Whitetoe stood stiff, watching the swamp for more coyotes that might pop out. ~Patchfeather~ 21:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "I'm good. Ready for some more?" Sparkstorm asked, tensing as he gazed at the remaining coyotes. It seemed that the numbers of coyotes were thinning out, now that they realized Sunset was dead.----Swampgator hurried into camp and to the nursery to make sure everyone was ok.Silverstar 22:01, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost nodded, tense, then sprang onto another coyote. Whitetoe skidded to a halt beside Jumpstrike. "Come on, you have to go into camp." Jumpstrike was about to protest, but she cut him off. "Your too weak and injured to help. You've done enough, now go. And if that doesn't help, go defend the nursery, they could get in camp." Jumpstrike nodded, though he looked a bit resentful of the idea, and got to his paws and limped back to camp. Whitetoe turned back to the coyotes and hissed at a couple of them. ~Patchfeather~ 22:31, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm leaped after Darkfrost, fluffing out his short ticked tabby fur.---- Hiddenstar bowed his head in sadness. "Stormrage...Stormrage'll be missed. He was a good warrior."Silverstar 22:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart stopped Jumpstrike to tend to his wounds. ---- Whitetoe lunged at the coyotes when they just stared at her, and she bit down hard on a tail. She heard a bark of pain and let go, watching them run away in fear. They must know Sunset is dead. ~Patchfeather~ 22:42, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar stood beside Shorepebble, watching the coyotes retreat before looking down at his paws.Silverstar 22:51, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "I'm going to follow them, to make sure they've gone," Whitetoe called over her shoulder to Hiddenstar. "I can come too!" Darkfrost meowed, running over to Whitetoe. Whitetoe nodded and led her after the coyotes. ~Patchfeather~ 22:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar nodded, watching the two cats leave. "Everyone else, back to camp! Those who are badly injured, get to Flameheart and or Foggysky immediately."Silverstar 23:01, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Shimmertail grabbed Featherpaw and began to tug her back to camp. Morningwing had woken, though he was badly shocked and stumbling, the blood dripped down from his face. He followed Shimmertail, his nose touching her tail-tip to guide him. ~Patchfeather~ 23:04, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Foggysky blindly made her way into the Medicine Cat den, quickly sniffing around for the proper and needed herbs.Silverstar 23:11, August 19, 2016 (UTC) The coyotes weren't coming back for a long while yet, so Whitetoe and Darkfrost began to make their way back to camp. Darkfrost got sick on the way back. Whitetoe waited for her. "I think you should talk to a medicine cat about that. It happened on the way and now again, that's not normal," Whitetoe murmured once Darkfrost reappeared from behind a bush, her fiery eyes were dark with worry. "I think I'm fine..." Darkfrost trailed off, realizing that wasn't true. She sighed. "Fine, I'll do it..." They finished their trip back to camp, and waited for their turn to be treated, while Flameheart and Foggysky went from cat to cat. ~Patchfeather~ 23:24, August 19, 2016 (UTC) (Let's have Foggysky treat Morningwing, this'll be very interesting) Blind little Foggysky approached Morningwing from the side. "Morningwing? Any wounds?" Really, she could easily smell the blood on him, so it was kind of pointless to ask.Silverstar 23:27, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "Y-yeah," Morningwing stammered and settled down to let her treat him. He bumped into Jumpstrike who was walking by, who let out an annoyed hiss and passed them. ~Patchfeather~ 23:30, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "Your ears must be really shredded, Morningwing. Wow." Foggysky casually plastered the herbs onto the tom's paws.Silverstar 23:32, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "Oh... those are my paws, Foggysky," Morningwing pointed out. He knew what it felt like to make those mistakes... ~Patchfeather~ 23:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "...Oh. Guess that explains it." She attempted to slap the herbs back on his ears, but missed the first time, but tried a second time and succeeded.Silverstar 23:42, August 19, 2016 (UTC) "I understand with, with you having trouble doing things sometimes... I'm... blind as well," Morningwing meowed. This was the first cat he had ever told his secret to. ~Patchfeather~ 23:50, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:StormClan Category:Archives Category:Roleplay